


I wonder what I was scared of (like a fool)

by ming_kitty



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, MOM KISU, ace!hui, alternative universe, at least I don't think so, certainly smut later, jeonguk is lost and in love poor guy someone help him, maybe smut later, mentions of Sungoh and Daeil but they don't actually appear, nobody actually calls cory joohyung, puppy line aka maknae line they're not actually together but they're little cute puppies spo, team mom, this will be fucking long wish me luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ming_kitty/pseuds/ming_kitty
Summary: In which Kisu, Cory and Jeonguk have an odd thing going on between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's this to be honest, i only know it's gonna be a long ass ride  
> title taken from "Run" by the best group of the century, 24K
> 
> [as always, english is not my first language so my sequence of tenses is kinda all over the place]

If you asked Jinhong last year who Kisu is the closest with, he would have said Daeil. It wasn’t over the top, but it wasn’t subtle either. His hyungs just liked to be together, they were roommates, nothing more than friends (at least that’s what the youngest half of the group knows). They used to go out and get drunk, talk a lot, just like his mom used to do on the phone before he ran away from home and went to live with Cory.

But then Daeil busted his knee and went to live with his parent without telling anyone. Without telling Cory or Sungoh. Without saying goodbye to Hui. Without telling Kisu.

To say Kisu was angry was an understatement -- he was mad. He locked himself in Cory’s guest room, refusing to let anyone in. Jinhong could hear through thin walls the pacing of his steps, the sound of probably his phone being thrown across the room, full of unanswered texts.

Jinhong was useless for him, not even Hui, Kisu’s soft spot, couldn’t do anything. These things went on for two weeks, Kisu refusing to eat, going to the bathroom in the middle of the night when he would be sure they’re sleeping, eating halves of the things Cory left him in the fridge. Until Cory took the issue into his own hands and barged in Kisu’s room one day. There were screams, and Jinhong remembered for a few seconds how it used to be at home when he was a child, but he thought that Cory was going to help him, and he calmed.

That night Cory didn’t go out of that room --and he’s sure he heard sobs, but he won’t confront him about this. Cory seemed to take up Daeil’s place in Kisu’s life.

Kisu was a strong person, he took care of all of them, in the last two years he made sure they’re fed, clothed, healthy, happy. He made sure Hui has someone to speak with in his native language so his homesickness wouldn’t be too bad. He made sure that Changsun and Hongseob are feeling comfortable in their group, never an outcast. He made sure that Jinhong will never have to hear screams again, silencing Cory and Jeonguk every time they were too loud or when they were angry.

Kisu was the glue that kept them together, who made sure everyone was okay, and Jinhong couldn’t thank him more.

So yes, he was glad that his hyung was okay again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Kisu loves his boys. Growing in a shelter since he could remember, he craved human interactions as soon as he left.

He met Daeil at the club he was working. He had to take two jobs to pay the rent and his food. He used to be a barman at a club by day and a dancer at another by night. He barely slept then, but it paid the bills.

Daeil asked for a vodka in the middle of the day and after five minutes asked him if he wanted to act in a friend's music video. (Kisu thought that he's crazy and probably a criminal, so he said 'no.) Daeil started to come around more often and after talking for a few weeks, Kisu concluded that the man was not a criminal, but he couldn't exactly say the same for 'crazy'. They started hanging out more and so he met Cory and Sungoh. He moved in with Daeil and gave up his night job. Jeonguk came along, a simple country boy that wanted to dance and make music. 

Even if he wasn't the oldest, he took the role of the guardian as soon as Hui came into image. One day, Jeonguk brought along a small, thin young boy with huge eyes. He was looking like a lost pup and barely spoke Korean. Putting his poor mandarin speaking skills into practice, he tried his best to make the kid feel comfortable. He taught him Korean himself, while he improved his mandarin. Hui was like a little brother to him and he felt responsible for him since he saw the boy beside Jeonguk.

When Cory called him one day to come over, he never once questioned the kid on the couch, with a bruised eye and a split lip. He took care of his bruises, arranged the spare room in Cory's too big apartment. He asked Jinhong what his favorite food was and did his best to cook the boy the best ramyeon he could.

Jinhong was so scared he asked one of them to sleep in the same room with him. Kisu did. He listened to the boy for hours, about his family, how he didn't know what peace was, how he ran away from home and got into a fight, that's how he got the bruises.

When Kisu thinks about it now, he can't help but smile. The scared sixteen years old boy turned into a sassy eighteen years old man.

They lost too, Sungoh moved away in Japan and Daeil -- Daeil left them to live with his parents again, without a word. He doesn't want to think about it again.

But they gained to also. Changsun and Hongseob came together. Hongseob was Jinhong's classmate and the first time he came over at Cory's he brought Changsun too. Hongseob was even younger than Jinhong -- just by a few days-- and was a quiet kid, but as soon as you put him in the same room with the other two he starts to get louder. Changsun was a loud, cheery kid. He would bring the sunshine with him wherever he would go.

Kisu loves all six of them unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with the short chapters, next update probably next month.


End file.
